Un amour perdu
by ARCHINEA
Summary: tragédie entre Sasori et Deidara...Venez voir!


I complicated our lives

By falling in love with him

I complicated our lives

Now I'm losing my only friend

I don't know why, I had to try

Living my life on the other side

Now I'm so confused

I don't know what to do…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fanfic deidaraxsasori

Titre : Un amour perdu…

Auteurs : Archinéa ( l'auteur qui écrit des trucs pas nets sur le net )

Genre : tragédie, Song fic

Couple : SasorixDeidara ( ou du moins sous entendu),

Série : Naruto appartient à Kishimoto-sama et l'Akatsuki aussi !

Rating : K ( pas méchant )

Note : ( c'est du point de vue de Deidara qu'est raconte cette fic ; elle commence quand Deidara voit le corps de Sasori)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Deidara s'approcha du pantin à terre. Il ne bougeait pas. Aucun son. Deidara réalisa bien vite qu'il était mort . Il le saisit. Hurla.

...

_I found you broken on the ground_

_From your mouth a bitter sound_

_That became sweeter as I approached_

_You in your deepest agony_

_( Je t'ai trouvé brisé à terre_

_De ta bouche un son amer_

_Qui devint plus doux tandis que j'approchais_

_Toi dans ta plus profonde agonie )_

...

- Tu était sensé être immortel ! Alors pourquoi ? ! Pourquoi ? !SASORI !

Deidara hurla jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de voix. Puis, il se recroquevilla et lâcha ce pantin, parmis tant d'autres.

De toutes façons, il n'y avait qu'une montagne de marionnettes aux alentours.

Une main ensanglantée se posa sur son épaule. Deidara se retourna, les larmes aux yeux, l'air surpris.

-Deidara, il faut y aller…

C'était Zestu, ( la plante pas en pot de l'aka.)

Deidara le fixa, l'air hagard. Enfin, il essuya ses larmes avec sa manche pleine de sang et se leva. Marcha .Longtemps.

Sans le savoir, il traînait le corps de sasori (1). A bout de forces, il finit par le lâcher, laissant ce corps sans vie dans le désert. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ca…Il eut une idée.

- Un cadeau d'adieu, Sasori…

Puis, quand ils furent loin , le corps explosa. Une explosion rouge sang.

L'éclairage était aveuglant. Le soleil, le sol, le sable, le ciel semblaient briller.

Tout à coup, le monde bascula.

...

_I put you up and raised you well_

_And more than stories ever tell_

_I fell in love with you those days_

_And hoped that you would too_

_You've been a fallen angel_

_Ripped out of the sky_

_But as your wings grew strong enough_

_You left me - behind to die_

_( Je t'ai hissé et élevé si bien_

_Et tellement plus que ne pourront jamais le dire des histoires_

_Je suis tombée amoureux de toi ces jours-là_

_Et j'espérais que tu le serais aussi_

_Tu as été un ange déchu_

_Arraché du ciel_

_Mais quand tes ailes devinrent fortes de nouveau_

_Tu m'as laissé - mourant derrière )_

...

-Hey, Sasori!! Reviens !

Sasori ne s'arrêta pas. Deidara lui agrippa le bras et le tint fermement.

- Ça veut dire quoi ? ! Un ? Tu es mon seul ami dans cette organisation de cinglés (2), et du jour au lendemain tu m'ignores ? !

Sasori ne bougea pas et ne se retourna pas.

Il ne dit rien.

Deidara le secoua.

-HEY !TU M'ENTENDS ? !

Silence.

…

…

…

Brusquement, Sasori se retourna. Il prit la tête de Deidara entre ses mains. Son contact le fit frémir. Leurs visages s'approchèrent. Sasori plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de sasori. Ils s'embrassèrent. Deidara, surpris, ferma les yeux.

Quand sasori le relâcha, Deidara était incrédule.

- Tu sais pourquoi, maintenant…

Il se retourna et disparu dans un couloir. Deidara , quand à lui, resta planté la .

Il fut heurté par le Samehada d'un Kisame (3)qui passait par la .

Ben qu'est ce que t'as ? T'as la bouche grande ouverte, (4) tu as vu un fantôme ?

-…

-Heho !

-…

C'est bon, j'ai compris…

Kisame s'en alla en direction de la piscine (5). Deidara , lui, alla dans sa chambre. ( en imaginant que la chambre de Sasori devait être remplie de photos de lui étalées sur les murs.)

Au réveil, Deidara ne mangea pas , de peur que l'on ai mis des amphétamines dans ses céréales.

Puis, il alla dans la chambre de Sasori d'un pas pressé ( ils devaient avoir quelques explications…) mais il n'y avait plus de Sasori dans la chambre… Il était probablement en mission.

Pourtant deidara trouva des choses intéressantes dans la chambre ( comme des photos de lui, effectivement.. ). Heureusement pour Sasori, il ne trouva pas des photos de lui sous la douche ( c'est que Sasori tient à ses affaires, elles étaient bien cachées…).

...

_We built up our own world together_

_For our future I assumed_

_I believed in what you said that day_

_But was already doomed_

_The more you've learned and grown_

_The less you cared for me_

_But I was too blinded by my feelings_

_To see the dawning agony_

_( Nous avons construit notre propre monde ensemble_

_Pour notre futur je supposais_

_Je croyais en ce que tu as dit ce jour-là_

_Mais il était déjà maudit_

_Plus tu apprenais et grandissais_

_Moins tu te souciais de moi_

_Mais j'étais trop aveuglé par mes sentiments_

_Pour voir l'agonie naissante )_

...

Cela s'était produit quelques mois après que Sasori l'ai amené à l'akatsuki. Toute l' akatsuki le savait, Sasori et Deidara ne se supportaient pas . Malgré ca, le chef ( ce # » de chef comme disait Deidara ) avait décidé qu'ils se supporteraient. Coûte que coûte. Car ils étaient partenaires.

Ce ne fut ni court ni facile, mais ils y arrivèrent. Il était temps, car le chef avait frôlé la crise de nerfs.

Donc, entre coups de gueule, menaces, explosions, cohabitation et massacre de leur chambre commune ( tout ca ! Pire que des gamins.), ils commencèrent a s'entendre.

Et maintenant, on fait plus que s'entendre ? On est plus qu'amis, un … ?

Deidara s'interrogeait.

...

_« I love you more than I can say_

_And we will never part »_

_You told me nearly every day_

_But still you broke my heart_

_As soon as you could fly again_

_Into the open sky_

_You left me without any reason_

_Back on this world to die_

_( "Je t'aime plus que je ne peux le dire_

_Et nous ne nous séparerons jamais"_

_Tu me l'as dit presque tous les jours_

_Mais tu m'as pourtant brisé le cœur_

_Dès que tu as pu voler de nouveau_

_Dans le ciel ouvert_

_Tu m'as laissé sans aucune raison_

_De retour sur ce monde pour mourir )_

_..._

Un soir, sur une falaise, au coucher de soleil…

Deidara et Sasori s'embrassèrent.

Ce furent leur plus belle journée.

Petit à petit, entre massacres sanglant de dizaines de ninjas et destruction de villages, leur relation évolua. Deidara trouvait toujours du réconfort dans les bras de Sasori.

Deidara sauva Sasori un nombre incalculable de fois de la mort. Sasori en fit de même.

Sasori, ne voulant perdre Deidara, lui proposa de devenir comme lui. Deidara refusa. Il avait son art, lui le sien. Les deux n'étaient pas conciliables.

Cependant, cet amour, si beau, ne devait pas durer éternellement.

Parfois, Sasori devenait distant avec Deidara. Puis, de plus en plus souvent. Sans explications. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la même situation qu'autrefois.

SASORI !Un, Pars pas !

Sasori accélérait, jusqu'à courir. Il tenta de le rattraper avec ses mains pleines du sang de ses ennemis. Une course poursuite commença. Deidara couru, couru …

Mais ne le rattrapa pas.

Le temps qu'il s'approche Sasori, il avait déjà disparu derrière la porte de leur repère. Deidara tomba à genoux et pleura des larmes amères.

La dernière fois ou il revit Sasori, c'était quand il s'était caché dans une marionnette, à la réunion de l'akatsuki.

...

_You've been a fallen angel_

_Ripped out of the sky_

_But as your wings grew strong enough_

_You left me - behind to die_

_( Tu as été un ange déchu_

_Arraché du ciel_

_Mais quand tes ailes devinrent fortes de nouveau_

_Tu m'as laissé - mourant derrière )_

_..._

Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose. S'expliquer.

Le chef leur donna une mission qu' hidan qualifiait de suicidaire tout en ricanant . Facile. Lui est immortel.

Deidara essaya de croire que Sasori aussi l'était. Mais au moment ou il entendit le nom de Chiyo Baa , quelque chose se brisa en lui. Une certitude, un espoir. Ce nom signifiait le glas pour Sasori. Il n'avait aucune chance de gagner.

Il ne pu dire qu'une chose :

Reviens moi en vie, je t'en prie…

Nul ne l'entendit. Sa prière ne fut exaucée.

Quand il retrouva le corps de Sasori, les raisons pour lesquelles il l'ignorait disparurent. On ne les sauras jamais.

Quand il retrouva le corps de Sasori, ce fut sa joie, son monde, son bonheur, qui tombèrent en morceaux incollables.

_"Je t'aime plus que je ne peux le dire_

_Et nous ne nous séparerons jamais"_

NOOOOOOOOON!

Deidara se réveilla en sursaut. Il constata que son corps était couvert de bandages ainsi que son bras recollé.

Le lieu ou il se trouvait lui rappelait quelque chose. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il était donc sauf. Zestu l'avait probablement ramené. Il se rallongea.

Une voix résonnait dans sa tête, une voix qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier :

_"Je t'aime plus que je ne peux le dire_

_Et nous ne nous séparerons jamais"_

Ces mots résonnent comme des lames qui le transpercent maintenant qu'il se rend compte combien ils étaient faux, et il se dit, pour conclure, laissée dans ce monde dans l'unique but de mourir.

Comme quoi, l'amour n'est pas toujours le plus beau sentiment existant...

Adieu, Sasori…Deidara ne te regrettera plus désormais…

…………………………………………………………………………………….

1 qui ne risque pas de bronzer .

2 Plutot, oui…Tu sais, tu en fais partie, Deidara…NAAAAAAAAN NE M'EXPLOSE PAS ! LAISSE MOI FINIR LA FIC !

3 Toujours à cote de la plaque, ce cher Kisame…XD

4 Comme un poisson…

5 Quel luxe ! ( j'veux voir Pein en maillot !)

Bon ben voilà, … Y'en un mort et l'autre plus mort que vivant…Z'etes content ?XD

Sasori et Deidara :NAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Sasori : Pourquoi MOA et LUI ?

Deidara : Ouais, un !

Archinéa : C'EST COMME CA ET PAS AUTREMENT !Et vous, chers lecteurs, qu'en dites vous ?

Je modifierai peut être cette histoire.


End file.
